


Anchor

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 4th edition (Autumn 2016) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hallucifer, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Hallucinates, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: Sam wants to offer everything he has to his brother for their first Christmas together. It doesn't turn out how they hoped it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the seventh day of the fourth Wincest Love Week.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :)

They’re all gone. Mom first, then Dad. Pastor Jim. Ellen, and Bobby. It’s the first Christmas they’re truly alone, just the two of them, a little fragile on the inside, holding onto each other.

Dean keeps Sam close to him at night. It was strange at first, to sleep in the same bed like they used to do when they were still kids, but it was natural too. Their first kiss had happened in that warehouse a few months before. They hadn’t discussed it after. It all came instinctively, like it was meant to be anyway. This new thing they have going also seems to help Sam. His brother needs to be anchored. That’s why the kiss has worked, Dean supposes. It was the stone number one Sam was sure he could build on.

Here they are now. Dean is standing back to the motel bed with his eyes closed, like Sam has instructed. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Sam whispers.

Dean takes his time to open his eyes and turn back. What he sees knocks the wind out of him and he has to grip the edge of the bed. His brother is lying naked on the red blanket, his long legs bent and slightly open. He stays motionless in the dim light, except for the nervous patterns his fingers draw on his chest. 

“Merry Christmas, big brother.” Sam’s voice is quivering. How much strength does he have in him to present himself like this? And how much trust does he have in Dean?

Dean approaches shyly and holds out a hand. “Can I?” he murmurs.

Sam just nods and turns his face away when his brother brushes his legs all the way up to his hips.

“You’re so beautiful, Sammy.” He is in awe before his little brother’s body. He always knew Sam was gorgeous, but seeing him naked and open like this is like a religious experience. 

Dean continues to graze Sam’s body with reverent fingers, smiling at the soft moans he lets out when the areas of his groin and nipples are touched. At one point, Sam grasps his hand to make him stop and stares at him, a mix of embarrassment and heat in his eyes.

Dean doesn’t need words. He reluctantly withdraws his hand and strips down to his T-shirt and boxers under Sam’s gaze. Then he climbs on top of his brother and brings their lips together. The situation and the kiss are enough to turn him on, so he pulls out while he can still think straight. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop?”

“Yes.”

Dean searches for a trace of hesitation in Sam’s eyes. When he doesn’t find one, he plunges back into the kiss, more passionately. He takes his time to arouse him by playing with his sensitive nipples, savoring his brother’s gasps that he swallows in the kiss. Sam pulls him closer and his hips thrust up, pressing Dean to take care of his cock. Dean finds it amusing – endearing – to feel his brother so horny, but he doesn’t laugh at all when he opens his eyes.

Sam’s eyes are closed tight and an endless stream of tears comes out of them. 

“Sam? Sam!” He tries not to panic but he really needs his brother to at least look at him. “What’s wrong? Look at me!”

His brother slowly opens his eyelids and looks at his hand. Blood is dripping from the cut Dean had sewed up.

“Fuck!” He quickly stands up to fetch a handkerchief in his duffle and ties it on his brother’s wound. “Is he still here?” 

Sam shakes his head. “In my head. Keeps saying these awful things that-”

Dean straddles Sam back in no time. “Hey hey hey, alright. Don’t close your eyes, ‘kay? Focus on me.” 

The hurt in his brother’s eyes is almost unbearable. “Good.” He tries to make his voice as soothing as possible as he says the first words that come through his head. “You know when I understood I was in love with you? Fourth of July, 1996. You were dancing under the fireworks and once again I realized that I was the happiest when I made _you_ happy. It was the only thing I cared about. And I thought that I wanted to live with your bitchface, too long hair, weird obsession for serial killers and your smile my whole life.” He interlaces their fingers together and keeps a pressure on Sam’s cut. “Your turn.”

“I always knew,” Sam croaks “From the start. That’s why I asked you to marry me in 1st grade. It never went away, never faded.”

Dean smiles. “You beat me on this one.” He cradles his brother’s head and murmurs in his hair: “It’s gone?”

Sam nods. A weight is lifted off Dean’s chest and he collapses next to his brother, exhausted by the fear he has felt.

“I’m so sorry, Dee, I-”

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Sammy. We’ll do it when you feel better, there’s no rush.”

There’s a brief silence before Sam asks: “What if I don’t ever feel better?”

Dean shifts on his side and looks his brother in the eyes. “You will. We’ll figure it out okay? Trust me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Have I ever let you down?”

Sam doesn’t hesitate. “No.”

“There you go.”

Sam smiles tiredly. He moves so that his freezing back is pressed against Dean’s chest and his brother can spoon him. Like every other night, Dean keeps him close to him and they fall asleep, just the two of them, a little fragile on the inside, holding onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed :)


End file.
